Skales' Desire
by Princess Sillia
Summary: Short Story: Skales is about to die because of the ninjas' attack. Sylvia was really worried, she vowed to... (First Drama and Song Story, my birthday is today so this is like my birthday story drama :D Read if you want to find out what she vowed) I do not own Ninjago and the song, I only own Sylvia.


**Hi there! This is my first drama story…I did my best. Btw, it's my birthday today! :D [April 2]**

* * *

Sylvia was swinging on the swing by herself, thinking about the memories she and Skales had together. Mezmo quickly ran towards her, panting "Sylvia! You gotta come quick! Skales is dying!"

_Oh I'm thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

Sylvia quickly got up from her seat and followed Mezmo to the emergency room. Skales, hold on! She opened the doors and into Skales' room.

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothing can take you away from me_

She gasped when she saw Skales lying on the bed; his heart monitor was going down a little. "Skales! NO!" she yelled.

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

The Generals came as fast as they could. They saw Sylvia sitting on the chair, her head on her hands, crying. It was the first time they saw her crying. Skales…why could you do this?

_You keep me coming back for more (Literally on Ninjago)_

_Baby you're all that I want_

Skalidor patted Sylvia on the back gently, trying to cheer her up. Fangtom looked miserable, he still liked his old chum even though Skales betrayed them and helped Pythor become Snake King.

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

They looked at Skales sadly; they're sure going to miss him a lot. Sylvia sniffed as the Generals left. Skalidor accidentally unplugged the heart monitor. She was the only one who stayed to look after Skales.

_We're in heaven_

_Love is all that I need_

Why could you, Skales? She held his lifeless hand and rubbed it a little. She tried to forget what happened when they were always fighting.

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

He just couldn't see because he was blinded by vengeance on Ninjago City and at the ninjas. She always stood up for him for his mistakes which he appreciated but ignored her after that speech.

_We're in heaven_

_Oh once in your life you find someone_

She sighed sadly, waiting for him to wake up. She wanted to yell at him for being a mean leader but she didn't say anything and kept being kind to him and everyone.

_Who will turn your world around_

_Pick you up when you're feeling down_

He usually gets depressed, she was always there for him whenever he was feeling sad and makes him smile. She wished he would feel the same way for her.

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_There's a lot that I could say_

She imagined of what might've happened if they were together. She didn't get to say what she wanted to tell him. Tears ran down her cheeks.

_But just hold me now_

'_Cause our love will light the way_

Please…wake up. She squeezed his hand tightly, hoping he'd open his eyes.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

He was having a memory dream…he was with her. She chuckled sweetly "Come on, Skales! Wake up! You could always start a new life…with…" she frowned and smiled when she looked at him.

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

He didn't understand why she was always kind and passionate. Doesn't she know that they really hate the humans for trapping them in tombs? He was so confused.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

Luckily, her tribe escaped from being trapped in the tomb and lived somewhere far from the serpentine.

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"Skales…hold on, okay?" she whispered.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

He heard what she said and tried to open his eyes. He was hurt badly, the pain aching more.

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

Unfortunately, in the reality he couldn't speak. She looked at the clock and then back at him.

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing there by you_

"Skales, please hold on" she looked at the heart monitor.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

She didn't even notice. She was thinking the times they had together, the good ones.

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

The wind entered the room, making him slowly shiver.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I've found it there in your heart_

She looked at the wind angrily but still sad that Skales was going to die. She shut the windows, making sure he wasn't feeling cold anymore.

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"Skales…I promise…I will do what you desire" she vowed. He made a little sound but she didn't hear. "I _will_ make Ninjago City pay…!" she looked at him "I'll be back soon, alright? Stay here" she told him. She opened the door and turned the lights off before she left.

* * *

If that's what he really wanted...fine...she'll do it for hm.

Review for Sequel!

Sylvia: I still want to be with Acidicus, though...

Me: Fine! Only one-shot!

Katie: That's great! Happy birthday!


End file.
